Fearing Fire
by DigimonIsBetterThanPokemon151
Summary: Fire. It scared me. Past memories brought to life, memories that I just wanted to forget. Pain; striking in my heart, pulling at the heart strings. When Mariku set that wasp on fire with that maginifying glass... That's when my past came to light... Darkshipping. AU


(A/N: Mariku is Yami Marik. Marik is... Marik. I refuse to use Malik because I find it... Weird... for reasons I can't explain.)

"Let's go to the mall!" Teá exclaimed happily.

"Let's not." I responded, crossing my arms.

Ah yes. Summer vacation, my favourite time of year! ...Or not. It was that time when my twin, Ryou, forced me to hang out with his dorky (and sometimes just plain idiotic) friends, trying to get me to participate in their activities. At the moment they (plus me) where eating Ice cream outside one of the shops... In the sun... With me and my really pale skin... Not a good combination.

"Oh come on Bakura! You know you want to..." Ryou said, smiling. "You will if you want your swiss knife back..." He muttered the last part so only I could hear.

"...Will Mariku be there?" I asked, hoping to have atleast have one person I semi considered a friend there to suffer with me.

"Yes." Marik answered for his older brother by two years, who smirked sadistically, causing multiple people at their table to shiver.

"Great..." Joey muttered, going back to his ice cream, Tristan following his lead, both averting their eyes.

"Oh no. That hurts guys." Mariku said in mock hurt.

"Don't worry too much. Seto and I will stop them when they attempt something disasterous." Yami reassured while Seto grunted, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"I'm sure that makes them feel much safer, Pharaoh." I smirked, amused. Yugi and Yami (who where also twins) had an Egyptian heritage, hence the 'Pharaoh.'

"Don't call me that, Tomb Robber." Yami snarled in response. Yami figured that if he was the 'Pharaoh,' then I was a 'Tomb Robber.'

I narrowed his eyes, pissed. "Want to lose an eye?" I hissed.

"Yami, calm down." Yugi scolded.

"He started it!" Yami protested.

"I don't care," Yugi said. "You need to calm down some."

"I know..." His twin responded, taking a few deep breaths.

"Let's go to the amusement park instead." Ryou compromised.

"Sure! We're up for that!" Joey and Tristan, commonly refered to as the 'dipshit duo,' exclaimed at the same time, lifting their ice cream covered faces.

"Eww. Go to the bathroom and wash up." Teá demanded. "No one wants to see that."

Grumbling, the duo did as asked, slinking off to the toilets.

"Great! They're gone! Let's talk bad about them!" Mariku shouted.

"They're weird, Insane, messed up in the head, they smell funny..." I listed off my fingers, smirking at the groups expression.

"Hey hey hey hey! Stop!" Marik shouted, frowning. Suddenly, he smirked. "Don't take all the good ones."

"You had me going then!" His psychotic older brother laughed. It was a game between us, which one of us could trick the other two into believing a fake emotion we where showing was true. So far I was winning, having faked a mental break down in the middle of the Egyptian's living room.

"It'll take more than that to get me." I hissed, amused.

"Trust me, we know." Marik replied grudgingly, causing another smirk on my part.

Tristan and Joey walked back around the corner then, slipping back into their seats and diving back to their ice cream, causing Teá to sigh.

"Let's met there tomorrow, then." Yugi suggested.

After nods of agreement, everyone set off to their respective houses.

Somehow during our time here, Mariku and I had got seperated from the others. And believe me when I say it was on purpose. If I heard one more word in a Brooklyn accent, or something about friendship, someone was going to die. The pair of us where currently sitting at a table outside with empty glasses of beer... in the blaring sun... again...

"Oh Ra they are so annoying!" Mariku whined. "How do our brother's put up with them?!"

"The great Mariku Ishtar, whining? That's so out of character, I think the apocalypse might just start." I said sarcastically, smirking.

"Oh do shut up Bakura." The Egyptian responded, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand.

I would have retaliated (that conversersation was, sadly enough, the most eventful part of my day so far...) had a wasp not landed on the table next to me.

Staring, I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mariku slammed his upside down glass on top of it, trapping the winged insect inside.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously upon seeing the Egyptian rummage around in his pocket.

"Want to see something cool?" He asked, smirking as he pulled out a magnifying glass.

It was my turn to smirk now. "Sure." I wasn't sure what he was getting at, but I'd be a fool to turn down seeing one of this dickhead's tricks, like that time he flooded the Moto household. Priceless! And it was on youtube.

However, when he started tilting the small circular glass tool, I immediately understood what he was doing, upon seeing the concentrated light on the table, slowly moving towards the yellow fiend with wings.

My breathing came in short breaths. I can do this... I needed to let it go, it was in the past... Nothing can bring them back anyway... And a little fire isn't scary, it can't and WILL NOT harm me or others in anyway possible.

I kept on telling myself those words, watching, eyes widening more and more, as the ray moved over the small winged creature, small trails of smoke starting to rise.

"What you have to do is get their wings first, so they can't fly away." Mariku explained the process, oblivious to my condition. But I wasn't listening, to busy concentrating on that wasp as small, red flames began to lick at the creature's body.

By then my breathing was short and shallow, eyes so wide I was suprised they hadn't fallen out yet. Fire danced across my vision. My sister, Amane, my second twin, the last triplet, more mature than Ryou and I at the tender age of five. Her pushing us out the window before her into the awaiting arms of fire fighters, but she being unable to get out herself. Us having to leave her, unable to do anything as she burnt: death. Mother, pushing us three away as the ceiling collapsed: crushing. Screams, echoing through my ears, all from just looking at a burning wasp. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, whether it was a memory from that time or if I was actually tearing up, I wasn't sure, but I needed to get away.

"..kura? Bakura! Look at me." A deep voice cut me out of my state with a gasp.

"W-What? M-Mother..." I could feel my whole body shaking now; something tried to wrap around me, but I pushed it away.

"Bakura! Calm down!" Ryou's voice now. Tears seeped down my face, and I bit my lip, trying to use the sharp pain to clear my vision.

"Is he ok? Ra, Holy..." That was Mariku... Or was it Marik? I... I couldn't tell...

By now, a small piece of my vision had re-enhanced, and I took this as my chance to get away. I pushed through the gathering of people that had formed around me, wanting, no NEEDING, to get away...

Something grabbed my wrist, but I shook it off, running into the forest surrounding the park, blending into the shadows, my only comfort...

(Yami POV)  
We had hopped on the rollercoaster, Mariku and Bakura declining when there wasn't enough space in the cart. Of course, I deemed it suspicious behaviour, but I thought nothing of it. Until we got off the ride...

Bakura and Mariku had run away. Now we have to find them, to make sure they wheren't terrorising the innocents.

Turning a corner, I imediately noticed two things wrong with the picture. The first thing was that Mariku had a magnifying glass... And was burning a wasp... Strange guy... The second thing was Bakura's... expression. His eyes... They seemed to lead right to his soul, somehow showing turmoil, fear, and sadness. I could almost feel it...

"Mariku! Stop that!" Marik exclaimed, rushing forward and smacking his brother over the back of the head, causing him to drop the glass object, which shattered upon contact with the floor.

"Hey! I was just showing Bakura some...thing... Hey what's wrong with him?" Mariku asked, finally noticing the albino's state.

"You fool! Where you not listening when Ryou explained about... you know..." The shorter of the two repremanded, causing the other to widen his eyes in realisation.

I stopped listening at this point. I wasn't too fond of him, but I wasn't about to just let him suffer. Besides, he wasn't THAT bad... "Ryou, what's wrong with him?" I demanded answers.

"Please don't make me say... Please..." Ryou pleaded softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Blinking, I walked over to the older twin, waving my hand in front of his face. "Bakura? Bakura! Look at me!" I shouted. "Why isn't he responding?" The last part was snapped at Ryou, Marik and Mariku, who seemed to be the only ones who knew what was going on. Marik was glaring at his brother while keeping a caring gaze on the British twins, while Mariku just stared at Bakura, gob smacked. Well... There's a first for everything...

"W-What? M-Mother..." Bakura gasped weakly, barely heard.

Upon hearing this, Ryou rushed over, trying to wrap the distressed teen in a hug, only to be pushed away. "Bakura! Calm down!" I watched as the older twin began tearing up.

"Is he ok? Ra, Holy..." Mariku muttered, taking a step forward, possibly to come over, but thinking better of it. Good, the Bastard's feeling quilty.

I glared at Mariku, just to feel two hands push me out the way, almost taking me to the floor. Bakura!

Flailing out, I managed to grab a hold of his wrist, but he broke away, disapearing into the forest.

"Come back!" I yelled at the woodland. "Bakura!"

"Where did he go?!" Ryou asked, shouted, hopelessly.

I had to make a quick decision. Go after him myself and manage to get to him before he hurts himself, or wait for the others to form a plan.

Sighing with a groan, I turned and darted into the forest, looking for any flash of white. 'What have I gotten into...'

(Bakura POV)  
Blinking away tears, I quickly scaled a tree, resting on one of the top branches. I sighed, closing my eyes. 'It's nice up here...'

Sighing, my eyelids opened, my dark orbs staring down at the forest. I can hear them, yelling for me it the distance. But they just don't get it! None of them have been through what I have, having to endure my pain and suffering... Ryou was ok, he always was, his friendship and connection to father saving him. Me? I had no friends, no happiness. Being closest to mother, father always ignored me. It was like Amane and mother never existed...

Thinking about my past family caused tears to envelop my eyes, slipping down my cheeks. I let my face fall in my hands as silent sobs wracked my body.

"Bakura?" A deep voice asked, and I looked down, spotting the 'Pharaoh.'

"Sod off. I'm in no mood for you." I hissed, slamming the lids of my eyes shut, looking away from the individual beneath me. No way was I showing him THIS weakness.

"Bakura, I'm trying to help yo-" Yami began again, but I cut him off.

"I don't need your help! Or anyone's!" I snarled. "I never have and never will." My voice wavered slightly towards the end, and I inwardly cursed, praying he didn't notice.

It was silent after that, and I found myself hoping he'd left me alone, while at the same time, wishing he DIDN'T, which was weird... It was probably just because I wanted, needed, comfort at that current moment in time.

Laying back on the branch, I jumped slightly when I heard the sound of feet fall upon wood.

Looking down, I saw Yami attempting to climb the tree to reach me. "What did I say?" I hissed dangerously.

"You told me to sod off." He replied from right under me. "But I'm afraid I don't know what that means. Care to elaborate?"

I glared. "I'm in no mood for jokes, Pharaoh." I growled, turning to look away as more tears escaped, shaking slightly.

It fell silent again as Yami perched on the branch beneath me, his hand wrapped around the one I was on, almost touching my hand.

"It's ok to cry." Yami murmured. "It's not a weakness."

Growling, I reached my leg down, testing if the branch was strong enough to hold both of us. Deeming it safe, I flopped down next to his royal ass, still looking away. "You don't get it, do you?" It came out as a statement rather than a question, as intended.

"No." Yami replied, shaking his head. "Maybe you should tell me what I don't get."

My eyes widened. "Please don't make me do that..." I started to shake, wrapping my arms around my body. Fire flashed behind my closed eyes, and I was forced to watch, over and over, as, in one blazing fireball, our family was ripped apart.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder, followed by one around my waist. Then I felt myself being dragged into an embrace. Sobbing silently- I didn't care that he was my enemy- I let the embrace continue, responding by locking my arms around Yami's waist as my tears stained his shirt.

"Talking about your past helps, Bakura." Yami murmured, stroking my hair.

I chuckled weakly. "Like your one to talk. You nor Yugi told us how you ended up here." Here being Domino city.

Silence reigned once again, before Yami sighed. "If I tell you about my past, will you share yours?" He asked as a compromise.

Pressing my lips into a thin line, I thought about it. "...Sure. But-" I added as he smiled. "You go first."

His face fell, making me wonder, 'just what is so bad about his past?'

(Yami POV)  
He chuckled weakly. "Like your one to talk. You nor Yugi told us how you ended up here." Of course, I knew he ment Domino.

I needed to know Bakura's past in order to help him, no matter HOW weird it seemed I was helping my enemy.

Licking my lips, I voiced the question to change a relationship. "If I tell you about my past, will you share yours?"

I sat, watching him mull it over, lips pressed together. "...Sure." I began to smile. 'He can go fir-' "But... You go first."

That wiped the smile clean of my face. Sighing, I muttered, "I guess there's no choice..."

Bakura looked at me in suprise. I guess he expected me to decline on our deal. I shook my head, sighing. It would be good- for both of us- to get this out.

"We, Yugi and I, moved here after the... death of our father, to live with Grandpa." I began. Sighing, I continued. "Mom died giving birth to us, but dad did a good job on his own.

"But two years ago, there was a break in at our home. Father..." I paused, bitting my lip, eyes narrowing slightly.

Bakura looked up at me when I stopped. "Go on." He murmured.

Tightening my grip around the albino brit, I sighed again before continuing. "Dad tried to get him out, but the guy had a gun. He..." I took a deep breath. "He shot dad in cold blood, right in front of me. Luckily, Yugi was in the other room, on the phone to the police. But God... It was awful... I..." Looking away, my voice trailed off, a tear escaping my eyelids. I couldn't continue, I simply couldn't. That image was forever burned into my mind, never to leave.

"It's fine. Shut up." Bakura said, resting his head on my chest. Huh. So that's his idea of comfort.

After a length of silence, Bakura spoke up. "Guess it's my turn, then."

I nodded slowly, wondering about his past. "When you're ready."

(Bakura POV)  
"It's fine. Shut up." I said, resting my head on his chest. I'm not going to full out comfort him, but hopefully he'll get the meaning in those words.

After a period of silence, I spoke up, dreading this. "Guess it's my turn, then."

Yami nodded slowly. "When you're ready."

I closed my eyes, relaxing as he played with my hair, which was strange on its own, never mind the fact that we're confiding in each other, enemies since the first day he started school and I shaved off some of his spiked hair. Ya know, I still have that lock of tri-coloured hair...

I took a deep breath before beginning. "Before moving here when Ryou and I where six, we lived in England in a house out of the way, surrounded by countryside.

"We lived with father, mother, and my sister, Amane. She was..." I stopped momentarily. How do I explain it...? Ah, yeah. "She was the same age as us. Triplets, if you will.

"Father was an archaeologist, so he was rarely around. While he was on one of his trips, we, us three siblings and mother, where sitting in the living room. Us three where five at the time. We heard crackling from upstairs, then a bang.

"Mother went up to check, telling us to stay put. But, curious as we where, we gave in to curiousity and ventured up as well, shocked by what we saw." I paused, eyes grave and gazing down.

Yami stroked my hair. "Don't continue unless you want to." He said softly. "I don't want to force you."

I shook my head, making him pause in his petting of my hair. "No. I need to do this."

He nodded, continuing his earlier activity. "A fire, in our room, probably caused by me leaving the switch to our lava lamp on. Bloody cats probably tipped it over..." I muttered. "Mother was stood in the doorway, gazing with shock as the fire tore the room apart. God... Yami... It was my fault..." I shuddered, tears fighting for release as I gripped onto his shirt, him wrapping his arms around me.

"The offer still stands," Yami murmured. "You can sto-"

"I said no!" I growled, gripping the fabric, and possibly his skin, tight. "Just shut up so I can continue."

After I was sure he wouldn't interupt, I began again. "She turned around to go back downstairs, possibly to get us out, when she saw us. Yelling, she hurried us back down and towards the front door. Pushing a phone into my hands, she rushed to open the door while I dialled 999. But... God... The door was right beneath our room. Gazing up at the right moment, mum noticed the cracks first. She pushed us out the way, all three of us in turn. Me first, then Amane, then Ryou. Not because mother was picking favourites, that's just the order she reached us first...

"Anyway, because he was last to be pushed, Ryou didn't get very far. He fell to the floor as the ceiling collapsed, crushing mother and falling on his ankle. Part of the bone shattered and his skin was hanging off in tatters. But we had no choice, we had to pull him out from under it. Hooking his arms around our necks, Amane and I dragged him towards the window, him screaming all the while." I stopped to take deep breaths, blinking to clear tears. We were never that calm. Screams, tears, and sweat had to be lost before we decided to use the window. But I would never tell him that, he doesn't need to know.

"The window was above the cooker, so I had to drag my little brother up before we could push him out first, as he was in need of medical attention. By then the fire team had arrived, along with paramedics. He fell into their awaiting arms, being lifted into the back of the ambulance. Panicking, Amane pushed me out next. She must've seen the fire creeping in behind us, or something like that.

"The ambulance crew grabbed me and dragged me away. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Amane smile at me, before the cooker exploded, blocking of her way of escape. That was the last time I saw her alive..." I trailed off, just letting the tears trail down my cheeks.

"...Where did you... I mean..." Yami tried to ask. Fucking... Bloody hell. Just ask the damn thing!

I rolled my eyes. "Just ask your bloody question."

"Where did you stay if your father was away?" He asked. I blinked. Really? What's inconsiderate about THAT question?! Tart...

"Ryou was badly injured, so he stayed in hospital for a few weeks while he healed. I refused to leave his side, even when he needed the toilet." I answered, smiling at the fond memories. "By the time he was well enough to leave, father had arrived. He had us all pack up our things and move... Here."

"Wait a minute. You said you moved here when you where six, yet you said you where five when you explained about the fire." Yami said. Ok so maybe that was a little inconsiderate, but who cares? Not me.

"We had our birthday during our hospital stay." I explained.

His mouth fell open, and I smirked. His face was hilarious. There was also the fact that I just suprised this douche, but alot of people do that so that's nothing new.

"Your... birthday?" Yami muttered, shocked.

"Yami. Shut up." I said, causing his mouth to finally shut. "Good. Let's just... Sit here."

"Fine." He said as I once again laid on his chest, listening to his heart beat as my eyes slipped closed.

(Yami POV)  
Bakura fell asleep on top of me. Let me tell you, It was extremely difficult to get down the tree without either of us falling, but I eventually managed it.

Upon reaching the bottom, I pulled out my phone, dialling Ryou's number.

"H-Hello?" He asked nimbly on the other side.

"I've got him, Ryou." I said softly.

"...He t-told you, didn't h-he." Ryou stated.

"...yeah..."

"It's fine. Just... we don't like to talk about it, so can you..." He trailed off, trying not to seem rude.

"I understand. I won't talk about it, nor tell anyone." I smiled.

"T-Thank you." Ryou murmured. "Bakura took it hardest out of us all. He... Blames himself."

"I know..." I looked over at was angel-like in appearance as he was sleeping, face sincere.

The line was quiet. But then I asked Ryou something, something I was sure he would object to. "...Can Bakura... Stay at my place for tonight?"

(Bakura POV)  
Groaning, I tried to turn over, only to find I couldn't.

Opening my eyes, I saw Yami. Well... His chest. He had his arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me pinned to his chest. He was wearing a loose fitting black T-Shirt, that hung of his body. Now that I think about it...

I looked down, to see myself in a similar shirt, only mine was blue.

I blinked. How did I get here? The last thing I remember is telling this douche to shut up then... Wait... He changed my shirt... Dude!

I scrambled out the bed, flinging Yami off the other side. He hit the floor with an, 'ompf!'

"What the hell Bakura?! You can't kick a man out his own bed..." He murmured, rubbing the back of his bruised head as he stood.

"I can If I don't know WHY I'm in said bed!" I growled, glaring at him... He was in his underwear... I just slept in bed, with a Guy, who was in his underwear...

I felt my face heat up, and I turned so my back was facing him, my hands turning to fists. What is wrong with me?! I must be sick... Yes, that must be it.

I heard him sigh, as well as the shuffle of fabric as he pulled on some jeans or something...

"Bakura. Bakura, look at me." I heard him demand, and I reluctantly turned around. Mr. High-and-Mighty was once again clad in leather.

"What?" I growled.

"Yugi's made pancakes. Let's go eat." Yami replied.

Ughh... Great... The midget cooked... $10 says it's burnt. "Joy..." I huffed as I exited the room and walked down the stairs, the spikey haired male following. "And where was the pillow on thou royale bed?"

Upon arriving at the bottom, Yami raised an eyebrow at me, before shrugging, as if to say, 'who knows.' It was then that I noticed the pleasant Pancake aroma. I withdraw my earlier bet...

Entering the kitchen, Yugi's grandpa, uh... Soloman, Solomon? Smiled at me. "I see you two are finally up." He said. "Yugi was about to go get you."

Rolling my eyes, I sat at the table, imediately noticing the cup of tea in front of me. "Tea? Really?" I asked in disbelief, none the less lifting it to my lips to take a sip.

"Careful! It's... Hot..." Solomon trailed off, and I smirked at the tea scoled my throat on the way down, needing a distaction from the noobs I where currently surrounded with. God, how does Ryou-

Eyes shooting wide, I slammed my cup on the table top, causing people to flinch. "Ryou-!" I began, only to be cut off by thy royal ass.

"Relax Bakura." He said, sipping at his coffee. "I called him last night to tell him you were staying with us."

I glared at him, for multiple reasons. One being that he put us in a situation none of us want to be in, the other because HE GOT TO DRINK COFFEE!

Noticing my glare, he put his mug down, raising an eyebrow when my eyes followed it. "You want some coffee?"

I scoffed. "How do you get caffine while I'm stuck with tea?"

"Because I live here." Was my reply.

Growling, I stood up and walked to his fridge, opening it.

"What are you doing?!" Yami questioned, standing as well.

"Looking."

"For what?!"

"You'll know when I find it." I replied, moving the bacon out the way to get at the contence behind it. Smirking, I dragged my prize out, slamming the fridge shut. "Found it." I said, opening my can of red bull.

"Hey! They're mine!" Yami glared, causing my to shrug.

"Whatever." I growled, taking a sip. "Should've given me coffee then."

"Bakura, are you one of those people that need caffine in the morning?" Yugi questioned, trying to avoid an all out fight.

Glaring, I replied, "So what If I am."

Yugi shrugged, taking a sip of his own red bull, causing Yami to once again glare, this time at his twin. "Yugi!" He groaned. "God damn it..." Yugi giggled, I smirked, and Grandpa Moto looked on with interest.

"Hey Bakura," Yugi suddenly said, successfully drawing my eyes to him. "I called Ryou while you where asleep, and we both agreed it'd be good for you to get out for a while. So-" ah crap. I could see where he was going with this. "-you're coming to the mall with us."

I could've sworn even Yami groaned at the word 'mall.'

_  
"Grandpa, get some tomatoes." Yugi demanded.

"Ok. Here we go." Was the reply as the old man lifted a pack of tomatoes into their trolley.

Currently, we where walking around in a store similar to Tescos, or Morrisons. I don't know - I never did the shopping! - While here nor back in England. I don't know what these... places! Are called!

Anyway, when we came out, we loaded the car and went to one of those... Mall thingies with loads of shops inside it. Joy... The good news is I managed to loose The Shrimp and the Shrimp's Grandma. Oh wait... grandPA. Opps. The bad news is... Yami tagged along with me... Asshole... He dragged me into Hot Topic! Argh! Now we're looking at fucking card games in a Kaiba corp store. Joy...

"Hey Bakura! Look at this one! Look!" Yami exclaimed, waving a card infront of my face.

Scowling, I replied, "Yeah. That's brilliant."

He replaced the card on the shelf, while I stared at a different one. Hmm... Ryou said he wanted this one... I thought to myself, picking up Vampire Lord and jamming it in my pocket. I didn't know the game, but I did know it was our birthday in a few weeks.

"Are you going to put that back?" A deep voice growled behind me, causing me to turn and come face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba, Yami's very own cousin.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied innocently, only to be picked up by the collar.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, tomb robber." He hissed in my face. Huh. Seems like everyone had picked up that nickname for me. Isn't he charming?

Gripping onto the hand around my clothes and digging my nails in, I growled back, "I suggest you put me down. That way we can avoid an all out fight."

"Give me back that card." He demanded, ignoring my warning.

"I didn't know you cared so little for your public image, Seto." I spat, smirking. "Beating up an innocent civilian in your own shop. What a headline that would be."

"Innocent my ass." He growled, but dropped me none the less.

"Bakura!" Yami cried, rushing over to me, blocking his cousin from my view. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said, getting to my feet. So it appears I'm now one of the Pharaoh's friends... That doesn't sound as bad as it should.

"Get out of my store." Kaiba demanded. "Before I call security."

"Fine." Yami huffed, grabbing my wrist and dragging my out. But not before I snatched that Trance The Magic Swordsman he'd waved in my face. "Good bye." The tri-coloured male called over his shoulder as Seto shook in rage.

It wasn't until we where walking outside a shop that sold candles, of all things, that I noticed our hands were still linked.

Yanking it away, I growled. But it was then that I noticed the lit candles. I stood, frozen, as I stared at the flickering lights in the shop window.

"Come on," Yami murmured, lightly grabbing my shoulders and pulling me away from the store, out into the car park.

After a moment of silence, Yami spoke. "On the phone yesterday, Ryou said it would be a good Idea if you stayed at mine until the end of the week."

I blinked. That was two days. Two days living in the Moto household! This... could actually be quite amusing... Or living hell.

Sighing, I started walking off, motioning for Yami to follow. "I guess it can't be helped. But we're going through the park to get home."

Now it was Yami's turn to blink. "You're... Not mad?"

I shook my head. "No. It could be worse. As long as none of your friendship buddies pop up, I'm good."

Yami shrugged. I guess that meant he didn't know what they were up to then.

The rest of the walk was achieved in silence, broken only by the occasional passer by and our foot steps.

"Hey Bakura," Yami murmured suddenly. Turning, I noticed him stood a few feet behind me, face tilted towards the heavens. "Aren't the stars beautiful?"

I looked then, too, imediately picking out Orion and the seven sisters. "Of course..." I replied, kicking myself straight afterwards. He better not repeat that...

As if sensing my inner scolding, he smirked at me from his position of being seated on a bench. When did that happen? No idea...

Sighing, I took a seat next to him. "Do you know any of these?" I asked, keeping my gaze at the stars.

Nodding slowly, he replied, "Yeah. From what's above us, I can see the seven sisters, the big dipper, and maybe Orion... What about you?"

Shrugging, I pointed to a few stars. "I know more or less the same. Except I know that's a sickle."

I heard him snicker slightly. "Expect you to pick out a pointy object." This caused me to fall back on the bench and smirk, finally gazing at his face.

However, as soon as I did, I wished I didn't. Twinkling in his eyes, which where directed at mine, where the stars, lighting up his face, expecially his smile. It made him look all the more - dare I say it - better looking.

"Hey Yami..." I said softly.

"Hmmm?"

"I... Here." I muttered, shoving the Trance The Magic Swordsman into his hands.

"What?" He looked down at it, and frowned. Heh. I knew he wouldn't like that I stole it- wait. Why is he... Smirking? Something Is horribly wrong here... "You stole it from Kaiba, didn't you?" He said it more like a statement than a question, but I nodded none the less.

It was at that moment that I pulled out Vampire Lord. "Got this for Ryou too." Raising an eyebrow at it, he gazed back at my face.

"You... really got this for me?" He murmured, a light blush spreading across his face. I could see it in the moonlight.

"Uhmm... Yeah. Consider it an early birthday gift." I replied.

"...My birthday was in June." He commented, hiding the card in his pocket, me copying.

"Late birthday present?" I tried, snickering at the look on his face.

"Oh it's so good that you find this funny, Bakura." Yami droaned sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Why yes. Yes I do." I replied, standing up. What I was hoping for was one of two things to happen. The first being that we go back to Yami's and sleep, the second being I slink off back to mine and sleep. Either way, I expected sleep. What I wasn't expecting was for Yami to tackle me, him collapsing us both on the floor with an 'umpf,' him on top of me.

"Is it funny now?" He growled, smirking triumphantly as he pinned my arms down.

"Actually, yes it is." I replied, rolling us over so I was on top.

Looking down, I saw the dazed look on his face and felt mine heat up. What is wrong with me?! There's no way I can actually... like him... Is there?

During my moment of confusion, Yami had turned us over again, and he stretched across my chest, using his body weight to keep me beneath him.

Grinning up at him slyly, It was his time to blush, but still his weight didn't shift. "Oh so thou all powerful Pharaoh has managed to contain the Thief King. What ever will my punishment be for committing such crimes against thou?"

Again, he raised an eyebrow at me. "You're a strange one."

"Never said I wasn't." I replied with a grin.

"I know. It's... one of the things I like about you..." Yami murmured, before crushing our lips together.

Imediately, my heart beat sped up and a blush covered my face as my eyes widened, feeling his lips move against mine, fiting perfectly. After a moment, I responded, moving my lips so ours were in sync, and one of his hands went to the back of my head, dragging me closer, while the other attached to my hip. I felt my eyelids fall shut as Yami's did.  
Tangling my fingers in his hair while my other hand went for his waist, I pulled him flush against me, electing moans of delight from us both. Licking his bottom lip, I demanded entrance, which he granted. Groaning, my tongue danced and tangled with his.

However, most living things need air, so when the need became too great, he pulled away with a gasp, resting his head on my chest as we reopened our eyes.

We stayed like that in silence for a while, arms wrapped around each other, before Yami voiced a concern on both our minds. "...What does this make us, Bakura?"

Silence reigned again as I tried to think of a good answer. Did I want to love someone, only for them to be ripped away from me in a heart beat? But did I really want loneliness and pain? Is this what has been making my body react strangely? "I... Don't know, Yami."

"I feel something with you, Bakura, that I've never felt before." He began, propping himself up on his elbows in order to look at me better. "Not with Teá or any of my other friends, just you. I don't know if it's love, but I think it's pretty damn close."

"... Don't think this position means your on top in the relationship." My voice sounded out.

"Does that mean... You're willing to try?" Yami asked hopefully.

"...Yeah. I don't know nor do I understand it, but there's something about you, that I want to know..." I replied, giving a genuine smile, cupping his face in the palm of my hand, which he leaned into.

"Good. Because I like you. Alot." Was all he replied before his lips came crushing back to mine.

And nothing could interrupt this moment, not even if yami's hair suddenly set on fire. Maybe these next few days wouldn't be so bad...  
_

And there we go. First darkshipping over. Yay! This is a one shot, so don't go expecting a chapter two. Sorry if they seem a little OC, but that keeping them in character is something I struggle with. Now then, the reason why I didn't go for some lame ass confession, making out, then them making sweet love is because I can't see Bakura confessing to someone he's suppose to hate all lovey dovey like, same with Yami. I think they'd just jump straight to making out, and worry about their relationship status after. Not that I'm dissing Darkshipping stories like that! I actually quite enjoy them, but I just can't see them doing it. No offence.

And as for why Bakura told the story of his past instead of writing a flashback... its for a few reasons. One, I can't write kiddy Bakura. Two, My computer has no itallics. Three, I tried it but it sounded terrible. And four, Bakura had certain infomation he didn't want Yami to know about his past, so telling it like that shows he's not willing to give away every detail about it.

Sigh... I had intended for this to be them going to the amusement park, Bakura having a mental break down which results in him running away, Yami finding him and them making out. Not amusement park, mental breakdown, past sharing time, Moto household, shopping, park, THEN make out... but whatever. 


End file.
